Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to systems and methods for lifting and transporting structures and components, such as, but not limited to, modular concrete foundations.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,111 entitled “Method For Transporting Building Modules” purportedly discloses “A building module transporter for connection to a towing vehicle comprising a building module and module carriers attached to end walls of the module and resting on carrier supports. The carriers are firmly secured to the module at vertically spaced points to suspend the module between them and to permit the raising and lowering of the suspended module by pivoting the carriers about horizontal axes with respect to the supports. Means is provided for moving the module with respect to the carriers in a lateral direction to facilitate the precision alignment of the module with a foundation at the building site. The spaced connection points between the module and the carriers tension a lower portion of the suspended building and place an upper portion thereof in compression.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,305 entitled “Trailer assembly for carrying overwidth loads” allegedly discloses “A trailer assembly for carrying overwidth loads such as large rectangular concrete slabs. The trailer includes two separate units, a front unit and a rear unit. Each unit includes a frame mounted on a set of tandem wheels. The front unit has upper and lower frames rotatably connected together, allowing the wheels to turn with respect to the upper frame. A tongue is hingedly connected to the front unit. It has a hitch for connection to the towing vehicle and a compression device to apply weight to the hitch for compressive connection with the towing vehicle. Longitudinal cross members are mounted across the front and rear units to support the load. The cross members can be removed and stored parallel to the length of the units for legal width return trip towing. On return trip, the rear unit is towed reverse to the direction towed while loaded. Also disclosed is an embodiment employing two units the same or similar to the front unit to enable being moved laterally to facilitate parking in close space.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,029 entitled “Carrier Apparatus and Method” discloses “A carrier apparatus and method includes a pair of oppositely positioned carriers. At least one pair of steerable wheels is connected to at least one of the oppositely positioned carriers. A movable neck is connected to each of the oppositely positioned carriers and by compressive engagement to an object to be carried such that neither the movable neck, nor the pairs of steerable wheels, nor the pair of oppositely positioned carriers are underneath the object.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to improvements in systems and methods for lifting and transporting structures and components.